The Last Immortal
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: An alternated what if story.
1. Chapter Zero

Hadrian James Potter, or Harry, had always known he was different, ever since he could remember strange happenings had always occurred around him: glass windows vanishing only to reappear afterwards, instant hair regrowth, clothes shrinking, etc. When Harry had turned eleven, he had finally thought he had found his answer, but even amongst other witches, wizards, and other magical beings, Harry Potter was different whether it be because he was the Boy-Who-Lived ( _gods_ how he _despised_ that name), he was a Parselmouth, or he had a bounty on his head he was just… _different_.

* * *

It wasn't until the day of the seventeenth year of his birth that Harry finally discovered his answer and the truth of his inheritance. Bill Weasley had taken him to the London Branch of Gringotts when he learned he was the last descendant and heir to the Gryffindor and Slytherin bloodlines, while further analysis revealed him to also be descended from the youngest of three brothers: Ignotus Peverell. Ignotus, along with his two elder brothers: Antioch and Cadmus, were the great-great-great grandchildren of the renowned Merlin Emrys and Morgana le Fey themselves, the great grandsons of Angelous Peverell and Rachel Gryffindor, and the sons of Barnabas Peverell and Daliah Slytherin; they were also the three brothers that inspired the famed Beedle the Bard's tale of the three brothers who met Death and were given the Deathly Hallows. The truth of this tale though was that the brothers weren't visited by Death or even some god (*Why would Death, or some god, appear before three mortals for just being clever enough to not drown?*), but they were instead powerful necromancers that created the Hallows themselves to reflect their peculiar foci. Antioch created the Elder Wand from elder and yew wood and used dragonbone, unicorn blood, basilisk venom, and thestral hair for its core to reflect his strength in battle magic. As a strong "Ghost Whisperer", Cadmus forged the Resurrection Stone from the blood of a Lich contained within a crystallized Dementor's heart. Finally Ignotus, whose strength lied in illusion magic, wove the Cloak of Invisibility using freely given Lethifold skin as the small bits of leather, the cloth of a Wraith, and the hairs of a Grimm to stitch them all together. Instead of making one " _Master_ _of_ _Death_ ", together they would simply enhance one's necromancy ten fold. Looking back on it, he had begun to notice how comfortable he had been in Riddle Cemetery and how the Inferi had almost seemed to… fight against Tom's compulsions, not that they _could_ , as if wanting to obey his command instead.

When Griphook had taken him to the Potter Vault, the many Potter Heirlooms astounded the young man but his attention was soon drawn to a pedestal in the chamber's heart where lied a book. The book itself was bound in leather, its pages were of parchment yet both were worn, and the pages yellow, with age and, upon closer inspection, Harry found it to be both the Potter Beastiary and Grimoire; curious of his necromantic abilities, he gazed upon page after page of entries on various creatures of the Living Dead: Dementors, Reanimated (zombified corpses), Lich (undead necromancers), Shades (ghosts who haven't passed on), and Lethifold (carnivorous, corporeal shadows cloaked in shrouds with glowing red eyes, hence the name "Living Shrouds") before he found the, in his opinion most interesting, entry for Vampires, an entry, as he was by know familiar with her penmanship, was written by his mother, Lily.

* * *

Г Vampires

While haemovores, beings that feed on blood, vampires are biologically immortal transgenics, as opposed to supernaturally immortal demons of Medieval superstition, and, as such, do not possess any of the mystical weaknesses of mythological vampires: crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, etc.

The origin story of the vampire takes place starting in the early seasons of the fifth century (400s AD), when Alexander Corvinus, a Hungarian warlord, witnessed as his village was rampaged by a plague leaving him as the only survivor though, due to a genetic mutation of unknown origin found in his bloodline, his genes bonded with the plague and Alexander became the first of the Immortals. Years later Alexander married Helena Corvinus and fathered three sons: Marcus and William, twin sons who inherited their father's genetic affliction and thus were born Immortals, and another whose name is now forgotten to all but Alexander, William, and Marcus who was instead born mortal; it is known that while the main branch later shortened their name to Corvin, Katerina Corvinus, the great-great granddaughter of this third son, married into the Peverell family, the ancestors of the Gaunts and Potters. In the sixth century, while riding at night within the Carpathian Mountains, the twins were attacked by a rabid wolf which bit William causing the wolf's DNA to merge with William's altered genetics mutating him into the first Lycan and creating lycanthropy, a virus that would turn the infected survivors into werewolves. Later Marcus would suffer the same fate only he was bitten by a bat which caused him to become the first vampire. Eventually with the help of Viktor and Amelia, both turned by Marcus, they and their army of Death Dealers would, in 1202 AD, finally capture and imprison William, creating a brief halt to the Vampire-Lycan War, and form three Great Covens scattered across the world reigned by Marcus, Viktor, and Amelia as the Elders who began to "leapfrog" through time: one awake, two asleep with the one Elder ruling for a century before allowing the next Elder to rule and entering sleep for two centuries before their next turn.

Vampires are created through either birth, becoming pureborns, or infection, through a bite, where most will die as they can't handle the fierce, aggressive virus or the bite causes too much damage and they bleed out before they can turn; those who survive the initial infection, will survive to mutate and turn into a vampire. The virus present in the vampire's genetics brands the vampire with physical mutations: they have overgrown lateral incisor teeth, pale skin, retractable fangs (canine teeth), and eyes with irises that, when aggravated or willed, turn either a shade of electric blue or gold. Vampires also possess various abilities and powers such as superhuman: strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, accelerated healing and immunity to illness (except vampirism), body elasticity, enhanced senses: sight (through increased depth perception and night vision), hearing, and smell; they also possess tactile telepathy which is used to obtain memories through blood consumption, adhesion, and immortality. Like all other species however, with their many abilities, vampires also have several weaknesses: though they can heal from a great many wounds, even those which could kill humans or even wizardkind, they can still be killed through intense trauma such as: burning, complications during childbirth, decapitation, dismemberment, drowning, lycanthropy, nightshade poisoning, severe blood loss, and severe brain and/or heart damage, Vampires also experience severe photosensitivity: indirect sunlight, while not damaging, can hurt their eyes, and direct sunlight or other sources of ultraviolet radiation (uv bullets, uv lamps, magical sunlight, etc) can incinerate their flesh in blue fire and embers, until they are reduced to charred corpses or a pile of ash. Because of the aggression of the virus, vampires cannot survive the bite of a lycan just as lycans cannot survive the bite of a vampire. Nightshade is poisonous to vampires, causing younger and weaker vampires an agonizingly slow death while giving older and stronger vampires temporary pain and paralysis which can last for several hours or until the vampire can feed.

It is also known that only human-based beings (Banshee, direct descendants of Alexander Corvinus, Muggles, Wizards, etc) can be turned though Hybrids possess the abilities of both species; Vampire-Wizardkind Hybrids can still wield magic though, with the boost of vampirism, they can still use a wand but can also become proficient in wandless magic.」

* * *

The knowledge of his beastiary was pushed aside when the war truly came to a head though the knowledge of the abilities of his necromancy came to be useful though his life changed again with Snape's final gift, a bite from a vampire, though his heritage and second survival of the _Avada Kedavra_ , awoke the dormant Corvinus mutation in his genetics and he became the first Corvinus Strain-Necromancer-Wizard-Vampire Hybrid: a vampire that can survive ultraviolet light and was much harder to kill than a common vampire with electric blue eyes that turned violet when agitated and possessed the magic of both a necromancer and a wizard.

* * *

⌜ Boy-Who-Lived now Boy-Who-Was-Banished

-Rita Skeeter

You heard right my dear readers the rumours are true. During the Battle of Hogwarts it was brought to light that young Lord Potter had been turned into a vampire by none other than the deceased Severus Snape, a known Death Eater and spy against You-Know-Who. Earlier last afternoon, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named witnessed as his lover, since the third year I'm told, Draco Malfoy, who had been Sired by one Bellatrix Lestrange herself during You-Know-Who's reign of terror before her death at the hands of Molly Weasley who was protecting her daughter, Ginerva Weasley, was put to death, exposed to sunlight by his own father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, before having his wand snapped and burned before being banished from the Wizarding World of the UK. When asked for a comment this is all Lord Potter himself had to say:

"The Wizarding World of the United Kingdom has always been composed of blind, fearful sheep waiting to be led by their shepherd not caring if said shepherd is a just one or a wolf among sheep; the other Magical Kingdoms, Nations, and Wizarding Worlds know this to be true, why else leave us to the mercy of Voldemort? All I have to say is that the UK's Ministry of Magic and its so-called Minister are nothing more than paranoid assbags not worthy of even the dirt trampled by those they call Mudbloods (who are in fact often times smarter and stronger than the Purebloods of their generation), they can rot in Hell. As is my right, the two responsible for the death of my lover, Draco Malfoy, have been personally… _punished_ by myself. Have a good day and fuck you."

Lord Potter's most colourful and troubling message became crystal clear when the bodies of Lord Malfoy and Minister Alistair Wyrmwood were discovered early this morning when Ministry employees found Minister Wyrmwood hanging by his own entrails suspended within the Ministry's Welcoming Lobby; I am told that Kingsley Shacklebolt will be sworn in as our new Minister for Magic.

The house-elves of Malfoy Manor reported the death of Lord Malfoy. When Aurors arrived at Malfoy Manor, they discovered the manor's walls painted red with Malfoy blood and Lord Malfoy's remains scattered across the foyer in torn pieces and many of our trained Aurors, even those who had been veterans for years, were reported to have violently lost their breakfast from exposure to the raw carnage. Lord Potter has since left the UK and attempts to capture Lord Potter have all failed and Lord Potter's parting words may hold some value as our brother and sister Wizarding Worlds have refused to offer any aid in his capture.

Is what Lord Potter said true my dear readers? Have we really become nothing more than sheep? Has the Wizarding World of the United Kingdom really fallen so low? It surely cannot help when we have all but utterly betrayed and tossed our Hero away. How are we to fix this or can we even right our wrongs?⌟


	2. Prologue

Harry gazed out from the window within his suite on board The U.N.S. Ark as Earth, his home planet finally die as her atmosphere collapses, allowing the raw elements of the cosmos to bombard her surface, evaporating waters and incinerating the rest, turning the once beautiful green and blue planet into a black and grey hunk of space rock. Though Harry was now the last known vampire, and had been for centuries of generations muggles, after learning about the existence of vampires and lycans, hunted them down to near extinction with the end of the world effectively killing the rest, he had never let it get to him; the "Last Immortal" indeed. He was unsure the fate of Selene, Eve, David, and Lena but as he had become friends with them, even becoming the first fourth Elder and David's lover, and had heard nothing of or from them for decades, it was most logical to assume they had perished as well; he had mourned, especially for David, the only other man he had loved other than Draco, for over twenty years before realizing he had to move on or let his grief consume him and he wasn't yet ready to embark on the "Next Great Adventure". Looking back now, so much had changed for Earth and her people during the past several millennia.

Mankind truly had advanced into the Technological Era, the muggles at least had, the Wizarding Worlds had only just begun to experience silent films. Overpopulation was solved with the discovery of true space travel and colonies on Earth's moon, the moons of Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune, Mars' surface with others in orbit around Venus, Jupiter and Saturn; there were even colonies within the gas clouds of Jupiter and within the asteroid field separating Mars from Jupiter. World Hunger had been eradicated with the invention of a new form of science and technology that, once combined, allowed for replicators that could take data and certain elements and molecules in order to replicate foods and beverages that were just as delicious and healthy as naturally grown and made foods and beverages. Diseases such as cancer, AIDs, and even the common cold now had vaccines and cures; humans, unless they were truly sick, no longer even had headaches.

It had been going very well until humans decided they could draw an endless source of energy from the Earth's core and mantle. While it seemed to work perfectly it was only just five years prior that the both had begun to destabilize causing the surface to experience violent storms, earthquakes, tsunamis, climate changes, volcanic eruptions, etc. The ten percent of humans, and three percent of magicals, that survived constructed stronger and larger ships than ever before in order to immediately have a planetary evacuation, only five percent of humans, and none of the magicals (but himself of course), lived through the project. Now here he was, a vampire of three thousand years, on board one of various vessels bearing wittness as the once thriving planet was demolished to a now forever barren and charred hunk of rock, wiping all past remnants of Earth's vast history from existence.

* * *

The sounds of blaring sirens permeated the air, resonating throughout the ship as various escape pods blasted to safety, or at least what was thought as safety. Harry was in his pod, the final, according to the computer, remaining on the ship; the Immortal knew, unlike the panicked minds of others forgot, that to launch while the ship was still in warp travel (the technology was named warp capability in honour of _Star Trek_ muggles seemed to love) would literally tear the pod apart, resulting in a very painful end. The vampire's only hope was to beg the ship remained intact until it was safe to launch, that the ship would soon come out of warp so he could launch, and pray the ship didn't come out of warp only to collide with a planet, a star, a black hole, etc.

* * *

A jolt stirred the entire ship as if said vessel as collided into a solid wall screaming The Ark had come out of warp and it was now safe to launch any escape pods. Certain it was now as safe as it ever was going to be, Harry typed in a series of commands to ignite the pod's engines, to allow disconnection from The Ark, and safety protocols before finally pressing one last button that ejected the escape pod from the larger ship just in time (*sigh* how… clique *sigh*) to wittness as The Ark, guided by the ship's by now ruptured warp core, implode in on itself, literally being compressed and crushed, before exploding outwards in a dazzling, fiery array of blues, greens, oranges, reds, violets, and yellows. The final concussive, shockwave of a blast sent the escape pod, with a vampire Harry Potter as its passenger, hurtling towards a previously unnoticed planet. The heat and pressure of the free fall through the planet's atmosphere at such a speed, which would have killed any mortal, had Harry losing consciousness; the last thought through Harry's mind was the planet reminded him of Earth before all went black.


	3. Episode I Part I

⎾ The Last Immortal

The Phantom Menace⏌

"Shortly after his 'arrival' to the planet

of Naboo, Harry finds himself in the care

of the Amidala family. The truth of his

history and 'condition' are known to the small

household yet he finds himself accepted. Ten

years have passed with Harry now serving

as a most trusted advisor to his 'sister'

Padmé.

* Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic.

The taxation of trade routes to outlying star

systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade

of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade

Federation has stopped all shipping to the small

planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly

Debates the alarming chain of events, the

Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched

two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and

justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict. *

Harry, while not wanting to worry his sister

anymore than she already is, senses something

on the horizon much bigger than a simple

trading dispute. What will become of Harry

and those he has grown to care for and love?"

\- The words between the, **, are taken from the film itself and therefore belongs to George Lucas.


End file.
